Fortgeschritten: Die Ebenen von Konor 3
Der Abschied war das Schwerste gewesen. Hätte man mir noch vor einem Jahr erzählt, dass ich einmal um eine monströse Frau Trauern würde, die mich noch dazu als Geisel genommen und mehrfach vergewaltigt hatte, hätte ich denjenigen mit Sicherheit herzhaft ausgelacht. Und doch ist es genau so gekommen. Als ich mir den Katalog unter den Arm klemmte und mich leise aus ihrem Bau hinaus stahl, während sie noch immer schwach und schwer atmend in ihrem Bett lag, kam ich mir vor wie ein mieser Verräter. Aber als ich erst einmal die Türschwelle überschritten hatte, wurde es leichter. Ich hatte lange darüber nachgedacht, ob ich zumindest eines unserer Kinder mitnehmen sollte, aber im Grunde wäre das grausamer gewesen als sie hier zu lassen. Ich hätte nicht im Ansatz gewusst wie ich für sie sorgen, geschweige denn sie hätte erziehen sollen. Die Kinder, die uns geblieben waren, mochten zu einem gewissen Teil menschlich sein, aber im Grunde hatten sie mehr mit diesen Insektenhumanoiden gemein als mit ihrem menschlichen Vater. Hier im Stock würde man sich um sie kümmern und falls ein Wunder geschah und SIE doch nicht starb, würde sie das wenigstens ein wenig über mein Fortgehen hinwegtrösten. Davon abgesehen bezweifle ich, dass ich selbst für menschliche Kinder ein guter Vater sein würde. Wenn ich auf mein bisheriges Leben zurückblicke - was ich in letzter Zeit ja zur Genüge getan habe - kann ich nicht leugnen, dass ich extreme Schwierigkeiten damit habe, echte Bindungen aufzubauen oder Verantwortung für andere zu übernehmen. Selbst zu meinen besten Zeiten war ich ein Egoist, dem andere vielleicht nicht ganz egal waren, der aber letztlich doch am liebsten für sich selber sorgte. So betrachtet war es fast schon folgerichtig, dass ich dieses Zimmer, in dem ich das Zerrbild einer Familie erfahren hatte, allein wieder verließ. Der Weg durch den Bau war verwirrend und auch wenn ich einen guten Zeitpunkt ausgesucht hatte - die meisten aus IHREM Volk waren auf der Jagd - gab es in den engen, in feuchtes Erdreich getriebenen Gängen noch immer vereinzelte Wächter oder Arbeiter. Doch all meine Reisen hatten mich zur Genüge gelehrt, wie man sich vor unerwünschten Blicken verbarg. Zudem hatten sie meinen Orientierungssinn verbessert und meinen Blick geschärft und so gelang es mir trotz der verwirrenden Gänge, die allzu oft in Sackgassen endeten, zu guter Letzt das Freie zu erreichen. Als ich nun in die feindliche Welt jenseits IHRES Baus hinaustrete, ist es gerade Tag, was an diesem Ort einem rötlichen Zwielicht gleichkommt, das von den fast schwarzen Pflanzen dankbar aufgenommen wird, jedoch für menschliche Augen nicht das Gleiche vertraute Gefühl bereithält wie gewöhnliches Sonnenlicht. Dennoch fühle ich mich befreit und zugleich wehmütig, ja verspüre schon jetzt fast so etwas wie Heimweh. Aber das stört mich nicht, denn es ist genau das Gefühl, nach dem ich mich so lange gesehnt habe. Heimweh und Fernweh sind nämlich - genau wie Liebe und Liebeskummer - so etwas wie zwei Seiten derselben Medaille und ich bin nach wie vor süchtig nach ihnen. Ich versuche mich zu orientieren. Nicht weit von hier beginnt eine recht fruchtbare Savanne mit wimmelnden Leben, in der wohl auch IHR Schwarm sich seine geliebten Käfer erjagt. Aber die Ebene vor mir, die sich an ein riesiges, von Höhlen durchzogenes Bergmassiv anschmiegt, ist so glatt und unfruchtbar wie eine Turnhalle. In der Ferne höre ich das Stampfen der riesigen Prädatoren, die mit ihren sieben stelzenhaften Beinen die Erde zum Erbeben bringen. Sie locken damit kleine, schlangenartige, haarige Säugetiere aus dem Erdboden hervor, die die Basis ihrer Ernährung darstellen, wenn ihnen einmal nichts Größeres und Schmackhafteres vor die langen und mit dolchartigen Zähnen ausgestatteten Mäuler läuft oder den gefährlichen, massiven Stacheln zum Opfer fällt, die sie aus ihren Leibern hervorschleudern können. Einige dieser kleinen Tiere wuseln hektisch um meine Füße herum, während ich IHREN Bau langsam hinter mir lasse. Kurz rechne ich damit, dass SIE jedem Moment aus dem Seiteneingang, den ich gewählt habe stürmen und mich für meine Treulosigkeit bestrafen, oder - noch schlimmer - mich stumm dafür verurteilen wird. Aber das geschieht nicht und damit mich auch niemand anders aus ihrem Volk verfolgen kann, beeile ich mich diesen Ort zu verlassen und halte Ausschau nach einer geeigneten Höhle. Diese würde zudem auch ein wenig Schutz vor der herbstlichen Kälte und dem öligen Regen zu bieten, der hier manchmal niederging und der zwar anscheinend nicht tödlich, aber auch nicht gerade vertrauenerweckend war. Glücklicherweise gibt es hier eine ganze Menge Höhlen, auch wenn ich die starke Vermutung hege, dass viele davon bewohnt sind. Trotzdem habe ich keine andere Option, wenn ich mich nicht den rauen Umweltbedingungen und den Gelüsten der Prädatoren ausliefern will. Gleich bei der ersten Kaverne, die ich entdecke, versuche ich mein Glück. Der Eingang ist nicht sonderlich breit, was gut ist, da so die Wahrscheinlichkeit sinkt, dort drinnen auf etwas wirklich Großes zu treffen. Trotzdem wünsche ich mir sehnlichst den Schattenstrahler zurück, der sich einst an meinem Arm befunden hatte. So nämlich trage ich nichts bei mir, mit dem ich mich verteidigen kann, wenn man von meinen Fäusten einmal absieht. Die Höhle ist stockdüster, da die rote Sonne dieser Welt schon zum größten Teil hinter den Horizont gesunken ist. Zum Glück trage ich noch immer die Bravianischer Uhr bei mir, die zwar schon lang nicht mehr die Zeit anzeigt - so verrückt diese Zeitanzeige auch gewesen sein mochte -, die aber immerhin noch über eine eingebaute Taschenlampe verfügt. Mit diesem kleinen, aber leistungsstarken Lichtstrahl durchsteche ich die Dunkelheit des Höhleneingangs und bekomme fast einen Herzinfarkt als der Strahl auf ein schuppiges Tier mit mehreren gefährlich aussehenden Mäulern fällt, die sich immer wieder langsam schließen und öffnen und dabei ein schmatzendes, schleimiges Geräusch verursachen. Ich vermute irgendwie, dass diese Kreatur schläft, da sie nicht versucht, sich augenblicklich auf mich zu stürzen. Hoffentlich habe ich mit meiner Vermutung recht. Um das Wesen bloß nicht zu wecken, schalte ich die Lampe aus, entferne mich mit leisen Schritten und verzichte darauf, sowohl die Kreatur als auch diese Höhle weiter zu erforschen. Ich würde woanders nach einem Unterschlupf suchen müssen. Frustriert ziehe ich weiter, während der Wind merklich auffrischt und einen Haufen düsterer Wolken wie eine Herde schlechtgelaunter Schafe über mir zusammentreibt. Ich beschleunige meine Schritte, erreiche jedoch erst die nächste Höhle, als die ersten öligen, bitter schmeckenden Regentropfen bereits auf mich niedergehen und schmierige Rückstände auf meiner Haut und in meinen Haaren hinterlassen. Immerhin offenbart mir eine erneute Überprüfung mit der Taschenlampe, dass diese Höhle mehr oder weniger unbewohnt ist, wenn man von ein paar etwa schabengroßen Insekten absieht, die hektisch vor dem grellen, violett schimmernden Lichtstrahl flüchten. Trotzdem bleibe ich skeptisch, da allein der Anblick dieser Höhle mir Unwohlsein bereitet. Auch wenn ich nicht genau sagen kann wieso, spüre ich, wie sich mir die Nackenhaare aufstellen und ein kaltes, elektrisches Knistern gleich einer Welle über meine Haut fegt. Allerdings gefällt mir der stinkende Regen nicht viel besser und ich stelle langsam auch fest, dass ich nicht ausreichend gut gekleidet bin, um mich noch lange der Wucht der Elemente auszuliefern. Also überwinde ich meinen inneren Widerstand, betrete die Höhle und ziehe mich so weit wie möglich ins Innere zurück, wobei ich gleich darauf zwei Dinge bemerke, die mich sogar noch mehr beunruhigen. Zum einen ist die Höhle offenbar keine bloße Höhle, sondern möglicherweise der Eingang zu einem weitverzweigten Tunnelsystem, wie ein recht steil nach unten abfallender, etwa zwei Meter hoher und einen Meter breiter Tunnel, so wie eine winzige, nur etwa ein mal ein Meter breite Öffnung in der Höhlenwand vermuten lassen. Zum anderen liegen auf dem Boden nicht nur zerdrückte Insektenpanzer, sondern auch die Knochen mehrerer kleiner und großer Säugetiere oder Reptilien und auch wenn die meisten davon keine Bissspuren tragen, genügt allein ihr Vorhandensein, um meiner Unruhe weitere Nahrung zu geben. Doch leider ändert all dies nichts daran, dass ich unbedingt eine Pause benötige. Soweit ich das überblicken kann, liegt der nächste womöglich geeignete Unterschlupf ein ordentliches Stück entfernt und inzwischen stürzt dort draußen eine ganze Menge dieser unappetitlichen Regentropfen vom Himmel. So oder so ist es besser erst einmal abzuwarten, zumal die Höhle auch Schutz vor dem schneidenden Wind und den forschenden Blicken der Prädatoren bietet, deren donnernden Schritte inzwischen immer näher kommen. Ich werde zumindest warten müssen, bis sich diese übel meinenden Wolken hinreichend ausgekotzt haben. Da das aber noch eine ganze Weile dauern kann, beschließe ich, mir ein wenig die Zeit zu vertreiben und die in mir umherspukenden Ängste und Schuldgefühle zu verdrängen. Mit von der Kälte steifen Fingern hole ich den Katalog, die Käferscherbe und meine mitgenommenen Vorrat aus frisch gefangenen Käfern aus meinem Rucksack, richte das Licht der Uhr so aus, dass es mir das Schreiben ermöglicht und setze meine Aufzeichnungen über Konor fort. Immerhin gibt es noch viel zu erzählen. ~o~ "Ich hatte noch nie einen Mann mit nur einem Schwanz", sagte Rara, während sie mit ihrer linken, schmutzigen Hand über meinen Schritt fuhr. Ihre unförmigen, von Ekzemen und rot leuchtenden Geschwüren bedeckten Brüste waren mir für meinen Geschmack viel zu nahe und ihrer Rechte trug sie noch immer das seltsam geformte Messer. "Natürlich haben sie rein physisch nicht so viel für eine Frau zu bieten, aber ich hatte bisher gehofft, dass solche Männer besser mit ihren begrenzten Möglichkeiten umzugehen wissen. Immerhin sind sie ja förmlich gezwungen sich anzustrengen. Doch wenn ich mir dieses schlaffe, schrumpelige Ding hier so anschaue, waren meine Erwartung wohl zu hoch gewesen." "Sieh es einfach als ein Statement", sagte ich mit einem breiten Grinsen, "mein Schwanz macht lediglich von seinem Recht auf freie Meinungsäußerung Gebrauch." Tatsächlich regte sich bei mir nicht das geringste. Wie ich bereits früher berichtet hatte, neigte ich durchaus zur Xenophilie und unter den richtigen Umständen hätte ich nichts gegen ein Abenteuer mit einer Rorak einzuwenden gehabt. Dies waren aber nicht die richtigen Umstände. Ganz und gar nicht. Rara war hässlich, offenbar krank, ungewaschen, psychisch gestört und besaß selbst nach Rorak-Maßstäben einen miesen Charakter. Außerdem waren Gefangenschaft und die Aussicht auf Folter nicht gerade dazu angetan meine Libido anzuregen. Ich stand ja nicht mal auf Soft-Bondage. "Er besitzt dieses Recht genauso wenig wie du", sagte Rara grimmig lächelnd, auch wenn ich ihr ganz genau ansah, dass meine Worte an ihrem Selbstwertgefühl kratzten, "außerdem nimmst du dir ziemlich viel heraus für einen Kerl, dessen mickriges Glied nur wenige Zentimeter von meinem Messer entfernt ist. Ich mochte nach außen hin cool wirken, aber schon die bloße Erwähnung meines Schwanzes in Zusammenhang mit dem Messer reichte aus, um mir den Schweiß auf die Stirn zu treiben. Rara entging mein Unbehagen keineswegs. "Ja, mein Guter", sagte sie genüsslich, "Ich könnte ihn so lange mit der Spitze meines kleinen Spielzeugs perforieren, bis du langsam verblutest. Ich könnte ihn aber auch einfach mit einem sauberen Schnitt von deinem Körper trennen, die Wunde liebevoll versorgen und dich als Eunuch behalten. Vielleicht würde ich ihn konservieren und ihn dir gelegentlich in den Mund stecken, um dich an das zu erinnern, was du für immer verloren hast." Die Lust, mit der sie diese Worte sprach und das irre Funkeln in ihren Augen beunruhigten mich noch viel mehr als ihre Waffe. Diese Frau hatte die Grenze zum Wahnsinn schon vor langer Zeit überschritten und sich auf der anderen Seite ein hübsches Haus gebaut. Ich musste sie loswerden und dann unbedingt hier raus. Dringend. Praktischerweise hatte ich mit der Waffe an meinem Arm das perfekte Werkzeug dafür direkt bei mir, nur leider war die Schlampe außerhalb meiner Reichweite und mein Arm war so gründlich festgebunden, dass ich ihn nicht einen Zentimeter bewegen konnte. "Ich könnte das tun, denn offensichtlich will dein meinungsstarker Schwanz nicht kooperieren. Aber irgendwie wäre es sehr schade sich den ganzen Spaß direkt zu verderben, bevor er überhaupt angefangen hat. Zum Glück gibt es andere Möglichkeiten.", sagte sie nachdenklich. Ich wusste nicht, ob ich erleichtert sein sollte oder noch vielmehr beunruhigt als sie für einen Moment den Raum verließ und dann mit einer kleinen Spritze zurückkehrte. "Was hast du damit vor?", fragte ich, während sie sich meinem Gemächt näherte. "Was denkst du denn, was ich damit vorhabe", sagte sie mit einem froschhaften, breiten Grinsen und stieß mir die Spritze samt Inhalt direkt in mein Glied. Es tat verdammt weh, aber das war nicht das Schlimmste daran. Viel schlimmer waren die Entwürdigung und die Frage was zum Henker da gerade durch meine Adern rauschte. Ich stellte sie laut. "Das Mittel bewirkt, dass sich dein einsamer Schwanz von seiner besten Seite zeigt, ob es dir nun gefällt oder nicht", sagte sie süffisant. "In meiner Welt gibt es Pillen für sowas", antwortete ich. "Ich dieser auch", sagte Rara, "aber das hier tut mehr weh und damit meine ich nicht den kleinen Stich, den du gerade gespürt hast." Du irre Bitch, dachte ich, mögest du so bald wie möglich einem Spiegel begegnen und bei dem Anblick vor Schreck verrecken. Vor allem aber hatte ich eine Mordsangst davor, was sie noch alles mit mir anstellen würde, auch wenn mir die Situation zugleich seltsam surreal erschien. "Es wird dauern, bis es wirkt. Aber das heißt nicht, dass wir uns bis dahin langweilen müssen", sagte sie, wobei plötzlich Sabber aus ihrem breiten Mund zu tropfen begann. Das ist die verfickte Vorfreude, dachte ich deprimiert, "Was schwebt dir denn vor?", fragte ich, "Möchtest du mir vielleicht erzählen wie du es geschafft hast so unglaublich hässlich zu werden?". Warum nur hatte ich so ein verdammt loses Mundwerk?, dachte ich, war das eine Nachwirkung des Scharfwassers? Nun reagierte Rara nicht mit Worten, sondern schlug mir mit ihrer felischigen linken Hand so fest ins Gesicht, dass mein Trommelfell zu klingeln begann und mir danach Blut aus der Nase lief. "Damit wir uns nicht missverstehen, du wertloser Brocken Abschaum: Ich werde zwar meinen Spaß mit dir haben, aber es gibt kein verdammtes Szenario, in dem du hier pfeifend und glücklich mit deinem dämlichen, überheblichen Grinsen hinausspazieren wirst. Entweder du verlässt diesen Raum als Leiche oder als zerstörter, hässlicher Krüppel, der hilflos durch die Straßen kriecht und den Rest seiner erbärmlichen Lebenszeit nichts weiter fressen wird als Scheiße, Dreck und Spott bis ihn irgendjemand durch einen Kopfschuss erlöst. Und so viel ist sicher: Deine Chancen auf die Gnade eines schnellen Todes sinken mit jeder Sekunde." "Wenn du das tust, wirst du Sahkschas Zorn auf dich ziehen", sagte ich, "sie hat mir eine Mission anvertraut, die für den Ausgang des Krieges wichtig ist." "HALT DEINE VERDAMMTE HAREXFRESSE!", brüllte mir Rara mit saurem Mundgeruch entgegen, "es wird Zeit, dass du lernst, wo dein Platz ist!" Mit diesen Worten stach sie ihr Messer in meine Brust. Nicht so tief, dass mein Herz oder meine Lunge in Mitleidenschaft gezogen wurden, aber doch so tief, dass ich mich gegen einen schmerzerfüllten Schrei nicht wehren konnte. Ich wollte sie töten. Wollte das Gesicht dieser sadistischen Dreckshure verdampfen sehen, aber selbst ihr fetter Arsch war noch immer außerhalb meiner Reichweite, "Du bist ein Harex", sagte sie, während sie mit dem Messer eine feine Linie auf meine Brust zeichnete, "Ein Harex kann froh sein, wenn er den Dreck vom Fuß einer Rorak lecken darf", sie fuhr mit dem Messer zurück bis zur Hälfte der entstandenen Wunde und fügte mir einen quer dazu verlaufenden Schnitt zu. Ich stöhnte auf. Tränen schossen in meine Augen, "niemals wird ein Harex das vollbringen, was einem Rorak nicht gelingt", ein weiterer Schnitt. Warmes Blut lief über meine Brust. Ich erkannte ein "H". Sie benutzt mich als Notizzettel, begriff ich. "Ihr seid minderwertig!", noch ein Schnitt, diesmal tiefer. Ich fühlte etwas über meinen Knochen kratzen. "Ihr seid dumm!", sie rutsch an meinem austretenden Blut ab und musste das Messer neu ansetzten. Sie schnitt weiter. Zwei lange, diagonale Linien und eine gerade, kurze. Meine Haut brannte, mein Atem ging stoßweise. Mein Blick wanderte zu meiner meine Brust. Immerhin, dachte ich, mit dem "A" ist sie fertig. Wie dumm, dass "Harex" fünf Buchstaben hat. ~o~ Als sie den letzten Strich vom "X" in meine Haut geritzt hatte, schwamm mein Körper in einem betäubenden Cocktail aus körpereigenen Drogen, die jedoch kaum gegen das allgegenwärtige Brennen meiner Wunden ankamen. Sie lächelte zufrieden und beugte sich tief zu mir herunter. Ihre widerwärtigen Brüste strichen über meinen Bauch und malten willkürliche Muster auf meine Haut. "Ich hoffe, du hast deine Lektion gelernt." Ich suchte in meinem Kopf nach einer schnippischen Erwiderung, fand dort jedoch lediglich Leere. "Hat es dir etwa die Sprache verschlagen?", fragte sie lachend, "vielleicht fällt dir ja später noch was Gutes ein. Wie du ja vielleicht gemerkt hast, dauert es ein wenig, bis das Mittel Wirkung zeigt. Da du gerade nicht besonders gut als Spielgefährte taugst, werde ich dich erst Mal eine Weile allein lassen, bevor wir wieder gemeinsam Spaß haben können." Ja, fort mit dir du verdammtes Miststück, dachte ich noch immer benommen. Vielleicht würde es mir dann doch gelingen irgendeinen Fluchtweg zu finden. Nackt wie sie war, ging sie auf die Tür zu, bevor sie jedoch hindurchtrat drehte sie sich noch einmal zu mie um. "Vielleicht solltest du die Zeit nutzen deine Meinung über meine Attraktivität zu ändern. In der Dosierung, die ich dir verabreicht habe, wird das Mittel zwar zu einer sehr langen und harten Erektion führen, wird dein Geschlechtsteil aber auch irreparabel zerstören. Du solltest das, was gleich kommt, also besser genießen: Es wird der letzte Sex deines Lebens sein." "Fahr zur Hölle, du Monster!", schrie ich, aber Rara reagierte nicht mal darauf, sondern ging aus dem Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich gleich mehrfach ab. "So eine Scheiße!", brüllte ich und auch wenn der Fluch mich nicht hier rausbrachte, führte er kurioserweise zumindest dazu, die lähmende Apathie aus meinem Kopf zu vertreiben. Ich musste hier raus. Selbst wenn Korf, wenn er seinen Rausch ausgeschlafen hatte nach mir suchen würde - was ich insgeheim noch immer hoffte - und hier mit einem verdammten Panzer aufkreuzte, um diese psychopathische Matschfresse damit in Grund und Boden zu schießen, könnte es für mich bereits zu spät sein. Womöglich hatte sie mich bis dahin längst in irgendeiner Mülltonne entsorgt und selbst wenn nicht, hatte ich keine Lust den Rest meines Lebens als Quasi-Eunuch zu fristen. Zwar hatte ich, seit ich die schwarzen Seiten geöffnet hatte, keinen Sex mehr gehabt, aber das bedeutete nicht, dass ich auf diese Möglichkeit verzichten wollte. Ich war kein verfickter Mönch, sondern lediglich ein Mann der zu oft gezwungen war, um sein Überleben zu kämpfen, um Zeit für solche Dinge zu haben. Sollte sich tatsächlich mal wieder eine Frau finden, die interessiert und weder todkrank noch gemeingefährlich war, wäre ich der letzte, der ablehnen würde. OK, damals in Cestralia hatte ich einmal ein solches Angebot ausgeschlagen, aber auch da war meine Situation alles andere als normal gewesen. Diese Bitch würde mich jedenfalls nicht entmannen. Wenn sie nicht ohnehin bluffte - was ich leider nicht für sonderlich wahrscheinlich hielt - musste es wenigstens einen Weg hier raus geben. Aber welchen? Ich prüfte erneut meine Fesseln, entdeckte aber nicht die geringste Schwachstelle daran. Rara wusste anscheinend, worauf es ankam, wenn es um Bondage ging. Bei bloßen Gedanken an Bondage spürte ich ein zugleich angenehmes wie auch schmerzhaftes Kribbeln in meinem Glied. Es beginnt, dachte ich verzweifelt als ich spürte wie sich mein Penis bereits kurz darauf etwas aufrichtete. Ich versuchte mich abzulenken und suchte fieberhaft nach einer anderen Möglichkeit. Aber die Handlungsoptionen für einen Gefesselten waren leider naturgemäß dürftig. Genau das war ja auch der Sinn dabei. Erneut meldete sich dieses Kribbeln, wobei "Kribbeln" eine sehr euphemistische Beschreibung für das war, was sich zwischen meinen Beinen ereignete. Es fühlte sich eher so an, als würde mir eine mit Dornen gespickte Starkstromleitung in die Harnröhre gerammt, nur das ich plötzlich zugleich unheimlich geil zu finden schien. Lang wird es nicht mehr dauern, dachte ich verzweifelt, "Korf, wo bleibst du?", sagte ich halblaut als könnten meine Worte den bulligen Rorak herbeirufen, der sich wahrscheinlich inzwischen längst woanders vergnügte und keinen Gedanken mehr an mich verschwendete. "DU BRAUCHST KEINE HILFE VON AUSSEN. ALLE HILFE, DIE DU BRAUCHST HAST DU IN DIR", sprach plötzlich eine Stimme, die von überall und nirgends zu kommen schien. Ich mochte vor lauter Todesangst ziemlich neben der Spur sein, aber auch wenn ich diese Stimme erst das dritte Mal in meinem Leben vernahm, würde ich sie jederzeit wieder erkennen. Immerhin hatte sie berets zweimal mit meinem eigenen Mund gesprochen. "Du bist es?", fragte ich den Kwang Grong überrascht, "Hast du dich nun doch entschieden mich nicht länger zu ignorieren?" "MEHR NOCH ALS DAS", antwortete der Kwang Grong, "ICH HABE ENTSCHIEDEN, DASS DU WÜRDIG BIST, MIT MIR ZU VERSCHMELZEN." "Was?", fragte ich irritiert, schon allein, weil der Begriff "würdig" mir nicht geeignet erschien einen nackten, zerkratzten und gefesselten Mann mit außer Kontrolle geratenem Schwanz zu beschreiben. "Wie kommst du darauf?", fügte ich hinzu, "ich hatte bislang nicht den Eindruck, dass ich eine besonders gute Figur abgebe", dabei dachte ich automatisch an all die Gräuel und Feigheiten, die ich mir in letzter Zeit geleistet hatte. "DU IRRST DICH", erwiderte der Kwang Grong, "ICH HABE NIE NACH EINEM HELDEN IM SINNE DEINES SELTSAMEN MORALKONSTRUKTS GESUCHT. ICH WOLLTE IMMER JEMANDEN FINDEN, DER KEINE SCHEU HAT ZU HANDELN, WENN DIE LAGE ES ERFORDERT. DER SICH DURCH SEINE ÜBERZEUGUNGEN NICHT DARAN HINDERN LÄSST ZU WACHSEN." "Also einen Psychopathen? Wie On-Grarin oder Rara?", fragte ich spitz zurück. "NEIN, SOLCHE WIE SIE SIND INNERLICH TOT. SIE HABEN KEINE VISIONEN, KEINE IDEALE. DU ABER HAST SIE. DU BIST EIN TRÄUMER MIT DEM WILLEN EINES MONSTERS. SO JEMANDEN BRAUCHE ICH." "Und was dann? Was passiert, wenn ich mit dir verschmelze?", fragte ich. "ZUNÄCHST EINMAL WERDEN WIR GEMEINSAM DIESEN ORT VERLASSEN", antwortete der Kwang Grong, "DOCH DAS IST NUR DER ANFANG. DU WARST ALLZU OFT EIN GETRIEBENER. EIN SKLAVE DER UMSTÄNDE. AUCH WENN DU SIE OFT GENUG HERVORRAGEND GEMEISTERT HAST, HAST DU IMMER NUR REAGIEREN MÜSSEN. DU SUCHST NACH EINER HEIMAT, ADRIAN, EGAL WIE SEHR DAS FERNWEH AUCH IN DIR BRENNEN MAG. ICH KANN DIR DABEI HELFEN SIE ZU FINDEN, NEIN, SIE ZU ERSCHAFFEN! MIT DER MACHT, DIE ICH DIR BIETE, KANNST DU EINE BELIEBIGE DIESER HÖLLEN NEHMEN UND SIE IN DEIN, IN UNSER UTOPIA VERWANDELN. UND BIS DAHIN WIRST DU NIE WIEDER ALLEIN SEIN MÜSSEN. DU HAST DEINEN ALTEN NAMEN VERLOREN, ADRIAN UND AUCH ICH KANN IHN NICHT MEHR IN DIR FINDEN. ABER DIES IST DEINE CHANCE, DIESEM GESTOHLENEN EINE EIGENE BEDEUTUNG ZU VERLEIHEN. BIST DU BEREIT, DIESEN WEG ZU GEHEN? BIST DU BEREIT, ALLE SCHRANKEN FALLEN ZU LASSEN? BIST DU BEREIT 'WIR' ZU WERDEN?" War ich das? Wollte ich mich diesem Wesen bedingungslos ausliefern? Was hatte Garwenia damals gesagt noch gesagt? "Aus jenen die mit einem Kwang Grong verschmelzen werden die größten Helden und die größten Tyrannen". Nun, ich wollte kein Tyrann werden, aber selbst das wäre noch immer besser als das, was Rara mit mir vorhatte. Und in einem hatte er auf jeden Fall Recht: Ich hatte es satt, herumgeschubst zu werden. Dennoch ... "WIR SIND NOCH NICHT VÖLLIG VERBUNDEN, ABER DEINE ZWEIFEL STRAHLEN SO HELL IN DEINEM GEIST, DASS ICH SIE PROBLEMLOS LESEN KANN. UND SIE SIND UNBEGRÜNDET. DEIN WILLE WIRD BESTEHEN BLEIBEN, DEINE GEDANKEN WERDEN BESTEHEN BLEIBEN. ICH WERDE SIE NICHT ERSETZEN, SONDERN BEREICHERN. UND VOR MIR BRAUCHST DU AUCH KEINE SCHAM ZU HABEN, WEDER WENN DU DEN BEDÜRFNISSEN DEINES KÖRPERS FOLGST, NOCH WENN DU DEINE LEIDENSCHAFTEN AUSLEBST. ICH WERDE JEDE FREUDE BEGRÜSSEN, DIE DU EMPFINDEST. ICH MAG KEINEN SOLCHE KÖRPER HABEN WIE DU, ABER VON BEGIERDEN VERSTEHE ICH VIEL UND ICH URTEILE NICHT. NICHT MEHR. DIESE ZEIT IST VORBEI. ICH HABE MEIN URTEIL GEFÄLLT UND ERWARTE NUN DEINE ANTWORT." Ein unsichtbares Messer stach zwischen meine Beine und verdrängte für einen Augenblick die Stimme des Kwang Grong. Muskeln zuckten, Haut spannte sich und ich wusste, dass die Droge, die Rara mir verabreicht hatte, ihr Ziel erreicht hatte. Womöglich begannen meine Nerven und Muskeln bereits jetzt damit irreversible Schäden zu entwickeln. Ich hatte keine Zeit mehr. "Kannst du die Wirkung von Raras Droge neutralisieren, wenn wir uns verbinden?", stellte ich eine letzte Frage an den Kwang Grong. "JA", antwortete der Kwang Grong, "DEIN KÖRPER VERMAG VIEL MEHR, ALS DU GLAUBST UND ICH WEISS, WIE ICH DIESE POTENZIALE IN IHM WECKEN KANN." "In Ordnung, dann bin ich einverstanden", sagte ich nach einem letzten kurzen Zögern. "WUNDERBAR", sagte der Kwang Grong, "MEIN NAME LAUTETE EINST 'KARMON' UND DEINER WAR VERGESSEN. BEIDES IST NUN VERGANGENHEIT. DENN EIN NEUES WESEN WIRD ENTSTEHEN. WERDE NUN ZEUGE SEINER GEBURT". Ich machte mich auf die verwirrendste und abgefahrenste Erfahrung meines Lebens gefasst. Aber was geschah, war fast unspektakulär. Unsere erste Verschmelzung war ein bonbonbunter Horrortrip durch den Himmel gewesen. Was nun geschah, war hingegen ... entspannt. Es war, als würden sich uralte, verhärte Verspannungen auflösen, die sich jedoch nicht in meinen Muskeln, sondern in meinem Gehirn befunden hatten. Fast so, als würde eine Schleuse geöffnet, die zwei Nachbarflüsse bislang an der Vereinigung gehindert hatten. Wir flossen ineinander, mischten uns, wurden ein Strom, der bereit war alles hinwegzufegen, was ihm im Weg stand. Als es vorbei war, fühlte ich mich nicht grundlegend anders. Nur stärker, gesunder und absurderweise fokussierter. Mehr im Einklang mit mir selbst. Ich spürte, dass es uns nach wie vor möglich war ein Zwiegespräch mit Karmon zu führen, aber ich spürte auch, dass dies nur selten nötig sein würde, denn der Kwang Grong war nun eins mit meinen Worten, meinen Gedanken, so untrennbar wie ein Schatten, den eine Kerzenflamme wirft. Als nächstes bemerkte ich, wie das unangenehme Kribbeln in meinen Schritt verschwand. Mein Schwanz erschlaffte und bekam seine Meinungsfreiheit zurück. Kurz darauf senkten sich die Wundschmerzen auf meiner Brust auf ein Minimum. Nun sind die Fesseln dran, dachte ich. Vor unserer Vereinigung hatte ich damit gerechnet, dass ich sie einfach aufsprengen würde, aber nun wusste ich, wussten wir, dass es anders funktionierte. Die Knochen unserer Hände verformten sich, bis diese nicht mehr breiter als dünne Stöcke waren, aus denen sich eine Ansammlung grotesk langer Finger erhob. Ähnliches geschah an unseren Füßen. Es wäre gewagt zu behaupten, dass diese Transformation eine optische Verbesserung bedeutete, aber sie verursachte keine Schmerzen und was noch wichtiger war: Dank ihr gelang es uns mühelos aus unseren Fesseln zu schlüpfen. Kaum, dass wir uns erhoben hatten, suchten wir nach dem Katalog beziehungsweise nach dem Rucksack, konnten ihn jedoch nirgends entdecken. Ohne den Kwang Grong hätte sich nun Panik in mir breit gemacht, aber WIR behielten einen kühlen Kopf. Der Katalog war wichtig, ja. Er war vielleicht sogar der wichtigste Gegenstand, den es überhaupt gab, trotz all dem Leid, dass er verursachte. Aber wir würden ihn wiederbekommen. Daran bestand kein Zweifel. Selbst wenn wir dafür ganz Konor umgraben und alle vernichten müssten, die uns im Weg standen. Allen voran Rara. Immerhin hatte unsere Entführerin offenbar darauf verzichtet unsere Klamotten zu entsorgen. Auch, wenn sie dreckig und zerknittert waren, streiften wir sie dennoch über. Es würde uns wenigstens die Entwürdigung ersparen nackt durch Konor zu schreiten. Kurz überlegten wir auch, uns irgendeines der vielfältigen Accessoires aus Raras Folterkeller anzueignen, bevor uns einfiel, dass wir alles, was wir für unsere Rache benötigten, bei uns trugen: Den Schattenstrahler an unserem Arm und die zielsuchende Peitsche, die wir On-Grarin abgenommen hatten. Letztere hatte sich noch immer - in der Form der schwarzen Scheibe mit dem roten Edelstein - in der Tasche unserer Hose befunden. Offensichtlich war Raras Vorfreude zu groß gewesen, um unsere Kleidung gründlich zu durchsuchen. Erfreut nahmen wir die Scheibe in die Hand und strichen prüfend mit dem Daumen über den Edelstein. Zunächst geschah nichts, aber als wir den Hass auf Rara in uns kanalisierten verwandelte sich die Scheibe erneut in den Griff einer dornenbewehrten, pechschwarzen Peitsche. "Der Sub wird zum Dom", flüsterten wir grinsend, als wir ein paar vorsichtige Schläge mit der Peitsche ausführten. Da kein anderes lebendes Wesen in der Nähe war, erschlugen wir bei diesen Probeschlägen einen dicken Käfer und zwei Fluginsekten, die beide als matschiger Fleck auf dem Boden endeten. Die Waffe dürstete nach Blut. Sie würde es bekommen. ~o~ Die Tür war nicht abgeschlossen und da wir uns bemühten leise zu sein, überraschten wir Rara dabei, wie sie nackt auf dem Boden saß und sich selbst mit den Fingern in Stimmung brachte. Nun gibt es wohl keinen Menschen und auch kein anderes Wesen, das in solch einer Situation einen besonders intelligenten Gesichtsausdruck zur Schau stellte. Doch was Rara betraf, so ging ihre Mimik über den bloßen Ausdruck sexueller Erregung weit hinaus. Ihre Augen waren weit aufgerissen, ihr Mund zu einem albernen Grinsen verzogen, welches förmlich ihr Gesicht zerschnitt und von ihrer Zunge, die wie ein erlegter Egel in ihrem Mundwinkel hing, tropfte unablässig Speichel. Dann jedoch bewegte sich diese Zunge und formte ihren hektischen Atem zu Lauten. "Bald ist er fällig", flüsterte sie leise. Es sollte das Letzte sein, was sie je in ihrem Leben sagte. Eigentlich hatten wir überlegt sie einfach nur zu töten und sofort zu verschwinden, aber als wir wirklich vor ihr standen ... nun, sagen wir es ist einfach sich vorzustellen, dass man seine Macht nicht für unnötige Grausamkeiten gebrauchen wird, so lange man nicht über diese Macht verfügt. Aber wenn man plötzlich in ihren Besitz gelangt, wenn man vom Opfer zum Handelnden wird, vom Objekt zum Subjekt, dann macht das etwas mit einem. In der Theorie hätte ich stets gegen Selbstjustiz und das Prinzip "Auge um Auge" argumentiert, aber es gab Momente, in dem eine diese Einstellung doch etwas zu ... akademisch erschien. Auch wenn mein Gedächtnis durch den Kwang Grong ansonsten nicht gelitten hatte, kann ich nicht genau sagen was zwischen dem Moment, in dem wir mit der Peitsche in der Hand über unserer einstigen Peinigerin standen und dem Augenblick, in dem sie - dank der Kauterisation der Wunden durch den Schattenstrahler - noch immer lebend, aber ohne Zunge und Gliedmaßen auf dem Boden lag, passiert war. Ich weiß lediglich noch, dass wir uns verdammt gut fühlten und das sie einen ziemlich hässlichen Torso abgab. Wir fühlten uns sogar noch besser als wir Raras Keller verließen und feststellten, dass er sich nicht sehr weit entfernt von Ginroks Grube befand und wir fühlten uns geradezu hervorragend als wir Korf auf dem Weg zum Hauptquartier begegneten, der mehrere Schrammen und blauen Flecken im Gesicht und einen uns sehr bekannten Rucksack über seinen breiten Schultern trug. "Da bist du ja endlich, Kleiner", sagte er in erster Linie verärgert, aber auch ein klein wenig erleichtert, "Ich hab mir den ganzen verdammten Vormittag um die Ohren geschlagen, um nach dir zu suchen. Wollte gerade zu Sahkscha gehen und ihr gestehen, dass du entweder die Biege gemacht hast oder irgendeine Dummheit angestellt hast und irgendwo die Würmer fütterst. Wo hast du denn gesteckt?" "Wir ... Ich hatte eine persönliche Unterredung mit Rara", sagten wir, wobei es uns schwerfiel, uns als eine einzige Person auszugeben. Allerdings gab es keinen Grund Korf oder sonst jemanden über unsere Vereinigung aufzuklären. Das hätte nur zu Komplikationen geführt. "Was?", fragte er ungläubig, "warst du tatsächlich so verzweifelt oder ist dir einfach nur das Wasser zu Kopf gestiegen?" "Die Initiative ging nicht von mir aus", erwiderte ich nüchtern. Korf nickte verstehend, "hätte ich mir denken können. Ich habe dir ja gesagt, dass mit ihr nicht zu spaßen ist. Wie bist du ihr entkommen?" "Wenn ich will, kann ich recht erfinderisch sein", vermieden wir eine konkrete Antwort, "Jedenfalls stellt sie nicht länger ein Problem dar" "Du hast sie gekillt?", fragte Korf überrascht, "Hör mal, Kleiner. Ich bin der Letzte, der den Tod dieser Lady betrauert, aber du weißt ja, welche Strafe einen Rorak erwartet, der einen anderen Rorak ermordet. Was meinst du, was sie mit einem Harex anstellen werden, der das Gleiche tut?" "Sie lebt noch", antworteten wir trocken, "auch wenn sie sich wahrscheinlich wünschen wir, dass es nicht so wäre." Kurz starrte mich Korf verdutzt an, dann brach in einen seiner üblichen Lachanfälle aus, "Du bist ja ein eiskalter Mistkerl, Kleiner. Von mir soll jedenfalls niemand von deinem kleinen Geheimnis erfahren. Ich bin ja froh, dass du heil aus Raras Schlafzimmer entkommen bist." "Danke", erwiderten wir knapp und zeigten auf den Rucksack, "hast du meinen Katalog dort drin?" Korf sah misch schräg an, "Du hast echt einen Fetisch für das alte Teil, oder? Aber ja, der ist da drin. Nachdem ich genug von den amüsanten Prügeleien hatte und mein Kopf von all dem guten Wasser zu platzen drohte, hab ich es mir auf dem Boden gemütlich gemacht und muss deinen Rucksack irgendwie als Kopfkissen missbraucht haben. Das ist wohl auch der Grund, warum ihn sich nicht längst jemand unter den Nagel gerissen und die Seiten als Klopapier verwendet hat. Kannst also froh sein?" "Sieht so aus", sagten wir lächelnd und streckten die Hand aus, "Gib ihn mir wieder." Irgendetwas in unserer Stimme musste drängender, befehlender geklungen haben als beabsichtigt, denn erneut machte Korf ein sehr verwirrtes und ebenso verärgertes Gesicht. "Komm mal runter, Kleiner. Ich bin nicht dein verdammter Dienstbote. Wenn du dir diesen Ton mir gegenüber zur Gewohnheit machst, kann das für dich ganz schnell übel enden. Ich bin kein netter Kerl, auch wenn ich mich dir gegenüber meist ganz anständig gebe. Das liegt daran, dass ich dich irgendwie mag, aber das kann sich auch schnell wieder ändern!" Korf machte ein durchaus bedrohliches Gesicht, aber wir fühlten uns nicht im mindesten davon eingeschüchtert, sondern lächelten einfach weiter und hielten unsere Hand ausgestreckt. Das schien Korf zu irritieren. Vielleicht spürte er aber auch, dass nicht mehr derselbe Adrian vor ihm stand, den er bislang gekannt hatte. Mit einem leisen Knurren händigte er uns den Rucksack aus. "Hier hast du das Ding, gottverdammt!" "Danke", sagten wir, streiften den Rucksack über und spürten endlich wieder das beruhigende Gewicht des Katalogs auf unserem Rücken. "Nun sollten wir nicht länger trödeln. Wir haben einen Krieg zu gewinnen und soweit ich weiß, hast du gleich ein Rendezvous mit Sahkscha." ~o~ Als wir den Thronsaal erneut betraten, steckte Sandra wieder von Kopf bis Fuß in ihrer Rüstung und sie war allein. "Du kommst spät", sagte Sandra tadelnd, wobei nicht rauszuhören war, ob das eine ernstgemeinte Zurechtweisung sein sollte oder nicht. "Ich wurde aufgehalten", erwiderten wir nur, "Wo ist Elyvenne?", fügten wir hinzu, um möglichst von diesem verfänglichen Thema abzulenken. "Sie wollte bei unserem Treffen nicht anwesend sein. Sie hegt nach wie vor starke Vorbehalte gegen dich und ich konnte sie bislang nicht davon überzeugen ihre Meinung zu ändern." "Wahrscheinlich wäre das auch mein Job", sagten wir, "allerdings würde mir das auch leichter fallen, wenn sie hier wäre" "Da ist was dran", stimmte Sandra kichernd zu, "aber sie ist nun mal ein Sturkopf. Wir müssen ihr Zeit geben." Wir nickten, dann folgte ein Moment der Stille, bevor wir zur Sache kamen. "Warum hast du mich hergerufen? Willst du noch einmal das Vorgehen für die Mission besprechen?" Sandra schüttelte den Kopf, "Nein, ich will, dass wir uns einfach eine Weile unterhalten. Von Mensch zu Mensch, so als wären wir zwei Freunde, die sich im Café gegenübersitzen. Ich will wissen, was hinter deiner Maske steckt, so wie ich dir einen Blick hinter meine gewährt habe.", mit diesen Worten nahm sie erneut ihren monströsen Helm ab. Diese Vorstellung amüsierte uns. In Wahrheit fühlten wir uns in diesem Moment ganz bestimmt nicht als Mensch, geschweige denn als ein ganz gewöhnlicher Mensch, aber wir ließen uns nichts anmerken. "In Ordnung", sagte ich, "Worüber willst du denn reden?" Sandra schüttelte den Schweiß aus ihren Haaren und ließ sich auf dem Thron nieder, wo sie die gepanzerten Beine so lässig übereinanderschlug, als trüge sie lediglich eine Jogginghose. "Für den Anfang würde ich gerne wissen, wer du warst, bevor du ein Fortgeschrittener wurdest." Also erzählten wir ihr von meiner Kindheit im Dorf von meinen Eltern und den wenigen Freunden, die ich gehabt hatte. Wie erzählten ihr von der Langeweile, der wachsenden Sehnsucht nach der weiten Welt und dem engen Korsett zu dem mein Leben zu werden gedroht hatte. Dabei fiel uns auf, dass sich viele Lücken in meiner Erinnerung auftaten, die Karmon jedoch ohne große Mühen durch plausible Geschichten füllte. Dabei klebte Sandra geradezu an unseren Lippen. Auch sie hatte ihre Identität auf gewisse Weise verloren, erkannten wir allein an der Art wie sie auf unsere Erzählungen reagierte, und da weder Elyvenne noch ihre Position als Sahkscha diese Leere vollständig füllen konnte, griff sie verzweifelt nach allem, von dem sie glaubte, dass es dieses Kunststück vollbringen konnte, seien es nun Siege oder die Gesellschaft eines Fremden aus ihrer eigenen Welt. "Wir haben so viel gemeinsam und doch so wenig", sagte sie, als wir geendet hatten. "Wie meinst du das?", wollten wir wissen. "Wir teilen die gleiche Sehnsucht, aber unser Leben hätte nicht unterschiedlicher verlaufen können. Du stammst aus einer wohlbehüteten Kleinstadtfamilie, ich hingegen bin mit meinen Eltern von Anfang an auf Reisen gewesen. Ständig sind sie beruflich umgezogen oder privat verreist - manchmal zusammen und manchmal jeder für sich - und heute denke ich, dass sie vor allem versucht haben vor sich selbst und voreinander wegzulaufen, vielleicht aber auch vor mir, selbst wenn sie micht pflichtschuldig mit sich genommen hatten. Sie haben es mir nie offen mitgeteilt, aber ich konnte aus ihren genervten Blicken, ihrer gestressten Haltung und ihrem nachdenklichen Schweigen lesen, dass ich nur ein Unfall war. Sie waren wohlhabend, fast schon reich und hatten die besten Voraussetzungen gehabt, um sich um ein Kind kümmern zu können, aber dennoch war ich für sie ein Hindernis, ein fremdes Ding, das ihnen die Freiheit nahm. Das ihnen wertvolle Lebenszeit absaugte wie ein Vampir Blut. Ich kann die Momente, in denen ich gelobt oder in den Arm genommen wurde an einer Hand abzählen. Immerhin haben sie mich auch nicht geschlagen oder ausgeschimpft. Wenn das Problem Sandra zu groß wurde, haben sie einfach einen Experten bezahlt. Ob nun ein Kindermädchen, einen Kinderpsychologen oder einen verdammten Exorzisten, das war ihnen egal so lange ich am Ende Ruhe gab. Darüber hinaus haben sie die Liebe, die sie mir nicht geben konnten durch materielle Zuwendung ersetzt. Als ich klein war, bin ich regelrecht in Spielzeugen ertrunken. Hig-End-Puppenhäuser, sprechendes Spielzeug, ganze Wagenladungen an Legosteinen. Was immer ich wollte und auch alles, von dem sie nur dachten, dass ich es wollte. Später war es Geld. Was ich damit tat, war ihnen völlig egal gewesen. Ich bin schon mit zwölf Jahren regelmäßig durch die Clubs gezogen und habe geraucht und gesoffen und eine Menge anderer Dinge angestellt. Eigentlich grenzt an ein Wunder, dass ich weder von irgendeinem Kinderschänder vergewaltigt wurde, noch zum Alki oder Junkie mutierte. Wahrscheinlich lag es auch daran, dass ich sah, wie meine Eltern letzteren Weg einschlugen und sich von egoistischen, aber zumindest erfolgreichen Arschlöchern mehr und mehr in gescheiterten Abschaum verwandelten. Mein Vater landete sogar auf diversen Titelseiten als er halbnackt und mit einer Mischung aus Koks und Meth im Blut in der Fußgängerzone masturbierte. Zu dem Zeitpunkt hatten er und Mutter bereits fast all ihr Geld aufgebraucht, was auch ich zu spüren bekam. Ich wollte einfach nur weg und als ich mir vor einem Club die Beine vertrat, dessen Besuch ich mit meinen letzten kümmerlichen Ersparnissen bezahlt hatte, nur um wegen der Aktion meines Vaters gedemütigt zu werden und dabei auf einen seltsamen Reisekatalog stieß, wurde mir dieser Wunsch erfüllt. Ich hätte das schäbige Ding beinah ignoriert, es als bloßen Müll abgetan, aber das Bild auf dem Cover sprach mich einfach so sehr an, dass ich darin blättern musste und kurz darauf die Besonderheiten dieses kleinen Schmuckstücks entdeckte. Nun endlich konnte ich meine Erzeuger verlassen und selbst für mich verantwortlich sein. Der Rest ist Geschichte." Nun, wo sie uns derart ihr Seelenleben enthüllt hatte, fühlten wir uns auf eine ganz andere Weise mit ihr verbunden als über den dunklen Schwur, den wir ihr gestern geleistet hatten. Der Mensch, der hier vor uns saß war genauso entwurzelt und suchend, genauso von Faszination und großen Ängsten und Hoffnungen getrieben wie wir. "Du hast dich auf jeden Fall entwickelt", sagten wir sanft. Sandra lachte zynisch und der so menschliche, verletzliche Ausdruck, der eine Zeitlang auf ihrem Gesicht gewohnt hatte, verließ es wieder, "Ja, ich habe mich entwickelt. So viel stimmt immerhin. Aber ob ich eine positive Richtung eingeschlagen habe, wage ich zu bezweifeln." "Du hast vieles gewonnen, was du früher nicht hattest", wandten wir ein, "Kontrolle, Selbstbestimmung, Unabhängigkeit, eine feste Bindung." "Unabhängigkeit?", fragte sie höhnisch, "Ich bin Herrscherin eines Volkes, das mich sofort hinrichten würde, wenn es meine wahre Identität erführe. Ich bin die Sklavin eines alten Reisekatalogs, der mir ständig einflüstert, dass es Zeit wird zu neuen Ufern aufzubrechen. Gottverdammt, Adrian, ich stecke in einer verfluchten Rüstung, der ich letzten Endes fast all meine Macht zu verdanken habe". "Aber du besitzt jetzt diese Macht", erwiderten wir, "Macht, die du früher nicht hattest. Außerdem kannst du die Rüstung doch sicher ablegen, wenn du es möchtest, oder etwa nicht?" Sandra antwortete nicht sofort, sondern sah uns lange und prüfend an, so als versuche sie zum ersten Mal, sich wirklich ein Urteil über uns zu bilden. "Ja, ich kann sie ablegen", sagte sie schließlich mit einem deutlich veränderten, fast entrückten Ausdruck in den Augen, "Zumindest für einige Stunden. Aber es ist gefährlich, denn es schwächt mich und macht mich verwundbar gegenüber verborgenen Messern, verirrten Kugeln und neugierigen Augen. Ein Helm ist schnell wieder aufgesetzt, aber die Rüstung wieder anzulegen dauert seine Zeit. Außerdem besteht die Gefahr, dass die Rüstung mich nicht mehr als Sahkscha anerkennt, wenn ich sie zu lange ablege. Aber gelegentlich tue ich es doch. Vor allem, um mich zu waschen und zu ganz besonderen Gelegenheiten ..." Der Blick, den sie uns zuwarf, während sie langsam die Scharniere an ihrem Brustharnisch öffnete, ließ nur wenig Interpretationsspielraum übrig. Sie hatte sich schon längst vor uns entblösst, tiefer als nackte Haut es je ermöglicht hätte. Was nun folgte, diente demnach nicht dazu die Kontrolle zu verlieren, sondern sie zurückgewinnen. Es war der Wunsch nach jener Art von Nähe, die man einfach jederzeit beenden konnte, indem man aufstand und ging. Sie war wieder die Herrscherin, die einen Untergebenen zu ihrem Vergnügen gebrauchte, nicht der Mensch, der sich danach sehnte verstanden zu werden. Doch obwohl uns das bewusst war, waren wir ganz und gar nichg abgeneigt. Sandra war nicht unbedingt unsere Traumfrau, aber verglichen mit Rara war sie der absolute Hauptgewinn und außerdem: Hatten wir nicht genau auf solch eine Gelegenheit erwartet? "Das wird Elyvenne ganz bestimmt nicht gefallen", wandten wir dennoch ein. "Nein", stimmte Sandra zu, die unter der Rüstung nur ein dünnes Leinenhemd trug, unter dem sich deutlich die Proportionen eines ansprechenden, wenn auch nicht perfekten Körpers abzeichneten, "das wird es bestimmt nicht. Doch sie wird es akzeptieren. Wir beide wissen, dass wir einander immer Heimat sein werden, egal wen wir sonst in unser Haus einladen." "Sie hasst mich", warfen wir ein. "Vielleicht", sagte Sandra verschmitzt, "Aber ich hasse dich nicht. Und das ist doch eine gute Basis, wenn man gemeinsam Spaß haben will." ~o~ Es war das erste Mal, dass der Kwang Grong und ich als eine Einheit Sex hatten und ich kann nicht behaupten, es jemals intensiver empfunden zu haben. Das einzig verwirrende daran war, dass ich im Nachhinein kaum sagen kann, welchen Anteil Sandra überhaupt daran hatte. Sie war zweifelsohne keine schlechte Liebhaberin, aber wenn man zum erstem Mal zugleich mit zwei Seelen fühlt, schmeckt, riecht, sieht und denkt, lenkt das durchaus ein bisschen von den äußeren Geschehnissen ab. Sandra jedenfalls schien zufrieden zu sein, was ich sowohl aus den wenigen klaren Erinnerungen an unseren Akt, als auch an ihren entspannten Gesichtszügen und an dem vertrauten Lächeln erkannte, dass sie mir im Anschluss schenkte. Beides hielt jedoch nicht lange an. Kaum hatte sie sich wieder angezogen, trug sie erneut ihr ernstes Herrscherinnengesicht zur Schau und spätestens als sie ihre Rüstung - inklusive Helm - wieder angelegt hatte, war sie wieder gänzlich zu Sahkscha, jener düsteren, fast mythischen Figur geworden, als die ich sie kennengelernt hatte. "Ich brauche wohl nicht zu erwähnen, dass du deinen Schwur brechen würdest, wenn du hiervon auch nur die kleinste, dreckige Andeutung fallen lässt", sagte sie so eisig und nachdrücklich als, wäre ich nur ein schwachsinniger Diener, dem sie nicht mal zutraute eine Klobürste korrekt zu gebrauchen, wenn man ihn nicht entsprechend instruiert. "Brauchst du nicht", versicherten wir. "Wenn ich diesen Helm trage, duzt du mich nicht!", donnerte sie mit ihrer nun wieder unmenschlichen Stimme und auch wenn ich uns eigentlich für abgeklärt gehalten hatte, verletzte uns dieser plötzliche Sinneswandel schon ein wenig. Das wir damit gerechnet hatten und erkannten, dass sie mit ihrem Verhalten nur ihren kurzen Moment der Offenheit kaschieren wollte, schmälerte diese Empfindung keineswegs. "Wie ihr wünscht, Herrin", sagten wir nun ebenfalls äußerst nüchtern und emotionslos, aber mit einer subtilen, sarkastischen Note und auch wenn Sandra nun wieder ihren Helm trug, merkte ich an ihrem irritierten Schweigen, dass ihr die eigene Medizin nicht schmeckte. "Es ist an der Zeit", sagte sie knapp, "Begib dich jetzt zu deiner Kompanie. Korf wird dich hinführen und weiß, was zu tun ist." "In Ordnung", erwiderten wir und wandten uns zur Tür. Als wir uns ein paar Schritte entfernt hatten, ertönte noch einmal Sahkschas Stimme. "Adrian?" "Ja?", antworteten wir, ohne uns umzudrehen. "Führe uns zum Sieg", sagte sie nach kurzem Zögern, auch wenn wir uns sicher waren, dass sie eigentlich was anderes hatte sagen wollen. Aber der Weg in die Hölle, so scheint es mir, ist nun einmal gepflastert mit Schweigen. ~o~ Korf hatte diesmal seltsamerweise darauf verzichtet zu fragen, was ich so lange mit Sahkscha im Thronsaal getrieben hatte. Wir hatten uns leise geliebt, weswegen durch die dicken Stahltüren kein Ton nach außen gedrungen sein sollte, aber normalerweise hätte Korf dennoch neugierig sein sollen. Das entsprach seinem Naturell. Jedoch schien ihn irgendetwas zu belasten, denn bis wir unseren Zielort erreichten, schwieg er wie ein Grab. "Das hier ist deine Truppe, Kleiner", sagte Korf als wir schließlich einen kleinen Raum betreten hatten, in dem sich etwa einhundert Soldaten in dünnen, grauen Söldneruniformen befanden, die in fünf verschiedenen Gruppen hinter fünf Personen Aufstellung bezogen hatten. Wahrscheinlich handelte es sich bei diesen Personen um so etwas wie wie Unteroffiziere, die man hier als "Unterkarzone" bezeichnete. "Jungs und Mädels", sagte Korf an die Söldner gewandt, "das hier ist Adrian, erster Oberkarzon. Er hat auf dem Schlachtfeld unzählige Jyllen ausgeschaltet und Sahkscha hat in ihrer Weisheit bestimmt, dass er der Richtige ist, um ihre hässlichen Visagen endgültig in den Staub zu treten!" "Kann er nicht selbst für sich sprechen?", fragte eine Unterkarzonin, deren Schädel bis auf einen schmalen, hellbraunen Zopf ausrasiert war und deren lässige, arrogante Haltung auf eine Andrin schließen ließ. "Doch, kann er", erwiderte ich lakonisch. "Dann kann man dir nur gratulieren", sagte der nächste Unterkarzon. Er hätte ein Mensch wie ich sein können, aber ich tippte eher auf einen Barbaren aus Dank Qua, denn er war hochgewachsen, kahlköpfig, hatte ein grobes Gesicht und die etwas schärferen, spitzeren Zähne, die bei Angehörigen dieses Volkes öfter vorzukommen schienen. Allerdings war er auch kein ganz typischer Vertreter seiner Art, denn er war eher sehnig als muskulös und auf seinem Gesicht lag ein nachdenklicher, fast schon trauriger Ausdruck, "Offenbar wiegt diese Fähigkeit mehr als jahrelange Kampferfahrung und taktisches Geschick. Andernfalls hätte man einen von uns zum Anführer dieser Mission gemacht und nicht so einen dahergelaufenen Cyborg-Krüppel wie dich." Wir waren hier nicht sonderlich beliebt, so viel war sicher. Bevor ich auf die Beleidigung des Barbarben reagierte, ließ ich meinen Blick über die anderen Unteroffiziere und den Rest der Soldaten schweifen. Unter den Soldaten gab es mehrere Bravianer, eine handvoll Andrin, den ein oder anderen vom gleichen halb aquatischen Volk wie der Fischmann, der sich in den Seuchenhöhlen beinah geopfert hatte, um mir meinen Katalog zu bringen. Eines von diesen grotesken Stockwesen, vereinzelte hochgewachsene Gesunder, kahlköpfige Wesen die kaum größer waren als siebzig Zentimeter, deren Mäuler jedoch derart übersät waren mit spitzen Zähnen und verdächtig aussehenden Drüsen, dass man wohl nicht den Fehler machen sollte, sie zu unterschätzen. Zu guter Letzt fanden sich dort auch viele gequält dreinblickende Humanoide mit grauen Gesichtern, bei denen ich erst auf den zweiten Blick erkannte, dass es sich um die armen Teufel handelte, die bei meinem ersten Rundgang durchs Hauptquartier den bizarren Bio-Mech geformt hatten. Viele von ihnen hatten dunkle Blutflecken an den Stellen ihres Körpers, an denen sie verbunden gewesen waren, da aber niemand sie zu einem Arzt brachte, sondern sie munter inmitten einer Kampftruppe standen, vermutete ich, dass das für sie auf eine verquere Weise natürlich war. Was die restlichen Unteroffiziere betraf, so handelte es sich zum einen um einen verhältnismäßig kleinen, aber breit gebauten Bravianer, dessen Kopf mit blutroten Tätowierungen verziert war und dessen Blick etwas Unerbittliches anhaftete. Dennoch machte er, was uns betraf einen relativ neutralen Eindruck. Schon ablehnender wirkte eine rothaarige Rorak, die hier in einem Heer, dass eigentlich nur aus Herax bestehen sollte sehr deplatziert wirkte. Allerdings gab das Schandmal, das auf ihr Gesicht tätowiert worden war, einen guten Anhaltspunkt für den Grund ihrer Anwesenheit. Der letzte Unteroffizier hinterließ jedoch den größten Eindruck bei mir. Er gehörte jener Rasse an, die ich für entfernt verwandt mit den Cestral hielt, zumindest was ihren halb ätherischen Zustand betraf. Die gefährliche Kälte, die diese dürre, hellgraue Gestalt aus ihren riesigen, schwarzen Augen verströmte, hätte jedoch nicht einmal Elyvenne verbreiten können. Allein sein Anblick rief verstörende Bilder in uns wach. Bilder von Kindern, die von einem bezaubernd schillernden Irrlicht in die Tiefen eines Moors geführt wurden, bis sie dort jämmerlich versanken. Von verstohlenen Nachtgestalten, die Mütter aufsuchten, um ihnen ihren Fötes aus dem Leib zu reißen. Von Sklavenhaltern, die voll Wonne überlegten, wie sie den ihnen Ausgelieferten das Leben noch mehr zur Hölle machen konnten und von grünen Nebeln unter einem blassen Leichenmond, die danach trachteten jeden Funken Lebensmut aus all jenen zu saugen, die sich darin verirrten. "Ich will hier niemandem seinen Platz streitig machen", sagten wir, bevor wir uns vollends in den hypnotischen Augen verloren, was ohne die Verschmelzung mit dem Kwang Grong mit ziemlicher Sicherheit passiert wäre. "Und doch ist das der Grund, aus dem du hier bist", erwiderte das Irrlicht-Wesen mit einer schrillen Stimme, die ein Echo aus sich selbst heraus zu erzeugen schien und die sowohl in meinen Ohren als auch in meinen Gedanken wiederhalte, "Weich und naiv wie du bist, hältst du dich für den großen Anführer, der uns in seiner Großartigkeit den Sieg schenken wird. Doch wir alle hier - wie jeder mit etwas Verstand - erkennen, wer du wirklich bist: Ein Clown, der uns von Sahkscha gesandt wurde, um uns noch weiter zu demütigen. Aber ich werde dir nicht folgen, Clown. Mein Volk, die Scyonen haben unzählige Völker unter ihre Herrschaft gezwungen, ihren Widerstand gebrochen, ihren Willen aufgelöst. Aber da ein grausames Schicksal mich hierher brachte, hatte ich akzeptiert zu dienen. Einem Wesen wie Sahkscha kann ich dienen, ohne jeglichen Rest meiner Würde zu verlieren. Aber nicht dir, Clown. Moydrur wird sich nicht vor dir in den Staub werfen. Ich hatte in meiner Welt Diener, die mir gerade würdig genug erschienen meine Fäkalien zu entsorgen und die dir dennoch an Macht und Intelligenz um ein Vielfaches überlegen waren. ES WAR DUMM VON DIR HIER HERZUKOMMEN, CLOWN. DENN NICHT DU, SONDERN ICH BIN DAS MÄCHTIGSTE WESEN IN DIESEM RAUM!" Als der Unteroffizier diese Worte sprach, begann die Erde zu beben und kleine grüne Nebelwolken formten sich in der Luft, während auf allen Gesichtern außer dem von Korf ein abwesender Ausdruck erschien und Nasen, Augen und Münder der Anwesenden zeitgleich zu bluten anfingen. "Gehorcht mir, meine Kinder", rief der Irrlicht-Mann, "Vernichtet den Clown, der sich zum König aufschwingen will" und tatsächlich begannen die meisten der entrückt dreinblickenden Söldner langsam auf uns zuzugehen. "Hör sofort mit dem Schwachsinn auf, Moydrur!", rief Korf wütend, jedoch wurden seine Worte fast übertönt, da die von Moydrur kontrollierten Soldaten einen unheimlichen dissonanten und stetig lauter werdenden Chor anstimmten während sich mit einmal mal ein Strom winziger Stein- und Stahlpartikel aus den Wänden löste und sich zu drei schwebenden Dornen verdichtete, die wie Damoklesschwerter über unserem Kopf schwebten. Gleichzeitig verbanden sich die Nebel zu einer einzigen Wolke, die einen scharfen, ätzenden Gestank verbreitete. "Aufhören, verdammt! In Sahkschas Namen", brüllte Korf, "Andernfalls wird man dich für deine Rebellion hinrichten." Als Moydrur noch immer nicht gehorchte, wollte sich Korf auf ihn stürzen, kam jedoch keine zwei Schritte weit bevor er gegen eine unsichtbare Barriere lief. Frustriert, da er keinen Schritt mehr vorwärts kam, zog Korf die seltsame Waffe, die er bereits bei unserem ersten Zusammentreffen auf dem Schlachtfeld getragen hatte und schoss damit auf Moydrur. Der Gräber, der aus dem Lauf flog, prallte jedoch genauso von der leeren Luft ab wie zuvor Korf und begann sich mangels eines anderen Opfers gegen den Mann zu richten, der ihn aus seiner Waffe befreit hatte. Korf hatte seine Liebe Not damit hatte das aggressive Tier von seinem Körper fernzuhalten, denn wie er war es zum Töten geboren wurden. "Stirb, Clown!", rief Moydrur an uns gewandt und wir sahen vor unserem geistigen Augen wie in einer kurzen Zukunftsvision, wie die Dornen uns durchboren, die Wolke unsere Lungen verätzen und wir zuletzt unter einer Horde willenloser Leiber begraben werden würden. Doch so weit kam es nicht. Nur einen Sekundenbruchteil bevor Moydrur seine Pläne in die Tat umsetzen konnte, feurten wir genau sechs Schüsse mit dem Schattenstrahler ab. Die ersten drei verwandelten die Dornen zurück in den Staub aus dem sie entstanden waren. Der Vierte löste die giftige Wolke in einem schwarzen Feld aus knisternder Energie auf. Der Fünfte vernichtete den Gräber, der sich bereits auf dem Weg zu Korfs Kopf befunden hatte und der letzte überwand mühelos die unsichtbare Barriere, traf Moydrur direkt in die dürre Brust und schleuderte seinen halbstofflichen Körper gegen die Wand, wo er aufprallte, hinunterrutschte und regungslos auf dem Boden liegenblieb. Dennoch lebte er noch. Darauf hatten wir geachtet, denn wir würden seine Macht noch gebrauchen können. Sofort fiel der Bann von den restlichen Anwesenden und sie alle, inklusive Korf, sahen uns mit einem mal staunend und ehrfurchtsvoll an. Wir genossen jeden einzelnen dieser Blicke. "Der Clown hat seine Show beendet", sagten wir mit einem arroganten Lächeln, "Wer von euch will sich dem Wanderzirkus anschließen?" Kategorie:Mehrteiler Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Objekte Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Kreaturen